Harry Potter: Journey of the curse king
by Seanbob04
Summary: Harry had defeated Voldemort, but now, after travelling the world. He's about to enter his largest quest yet. Dragonquest 8 xover
1. The beggining

**A/N: As you no doubt noticed, I took this story off earlier this week. That's because I accidently deleted some of the chaoter after it, and didn't know if iI would be able to re-do them. Thanakfull I can and have, so I can put this back up. Expect weekly or fortnight updates on the story. Trust me it's worth it, these chapters are huge.**

The beginning

_A sceptre spoken of in lore_

_And sealed away since days of yore_

_Unleashes it's forbidden power_

_And heralds Trodains darkest hour_

Since times long forgotten, a forbidden scepter had lain sealed away in the castle of Trodain. Until one day, a mysterious Jester disturbed it's rest and freed the scepter from it's ancient bonds.

Using this scepters power, the Jester placed a horrid and spiteful curse apon the whole kingdom. In the space of a moment, the people were transformed into thorns and the land frozen in time. A dark cloud plunges the kingdom into constant darkness.

The King and his daughter, victim to the jesters test of power, were transformed into hideous beasts.

However, most curiously, the curse left one, and one person only, untouched...a young guardsmen...Now he must save his King and country and lift the shadow of the jesters evil curse

But, in recognition of their plight, the goddess above summoned another young man to aid the guardsmen on his quest to save his kingdom. A boy, who had lived through the most difficult of lives, but had came out on top. And the goddess always rewarded those who defeated the darkness...

The Journey of the cursed king has begun...

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry Potter gave a small moan before opening his eyes. He glanced around him and couldn't help the sigh of annoyance as he noticed he was not where he had fell asleep last night.

He sat up and looked around him. His emerald eyes scanning for any danger. He was in a forest by the looks of it, but not one he was used to. He looked up to the sky and frowned. It was a beautiful clear blue, and considering it was late October yesterday, this was very very wrong.

He looked down and gave a thankful sigh at the sight of his staff and backpack. Ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort two years ago, Harry had still continued on his travels, learning all the different types of magic that he could.

On his 16th birthday he had come into his full magical inheritance, and his magic level had shot up to rival that of Merlins. Dumbledore had taught him everything he himself knew, as had most of the other great masters of the world. He had been taught by the best of the best, and it all paid off.

Ever since the defeat of Voldemort, he had never been happier in his life before he started travelling the world. He had nobody to nag at him, no girls to obsess over him, and not a care in the world...

And he loved every damn minute of it!

After he had destroyed all of Voldemorts Horcruxes, he had immediatly went back to Hogwarts, arriving just as an attack led personally by the Dark Lord started. It was one of the most vicious battles he had ever fought, and he had fought quite a few learning from the other cultures around the world. He had taken Gryffindors sword and his staff and immediatly joined in the fray.

After almost half an hours worth of solid fighting, he had come face to face with Voldemort. And that's where it all went to hell. After all, a fight between the two most powerful wizards in the world wouldn't be anything below awe inspiring.

He had fought as hard as he could, he remembered Riddles face when Harry announced the destruction of his Horcruxes, he had went into an unimaginable rage and had attacked Harry with the most deadly of dark arts in his knowledge, and had almost succeeded in defeating him after he got clumsy and had a hole put through both his knees. But then something that Harry could never have imagined happened...

Voldemort taunted him, and then prepared to strike the final blow. Before he was hit with a killing curse from behind...

From Neville Longbottom...

Using this as his chance, Harry fired his own killing curse at the barely alive Dark Lord, after all: _Neither can live while the other survives_

Because of the prophecy, it was up to Harry to deliver the killing blow to the Darkest Lord in the history of the wizarding world.

He smiled fondly at the look on Nevilles face. It had practically scream 'OH-SHIT-I-HIT-THE-DARK-LORD-WITH-A-KILLING-CURSE!!'

The once pudgy boy had become a worthy advisery, as the deceased Bellatrix Lestrange would no doubt attest to had she been able to. But even Harry had not expected him to be that important in the final battle.

Of course after all that, with the death of Voldemort and all the death eaters (After all the Dark Mark was a rare form of soul magic, and with no Voldemort, they all died) It had not taken long for the Aurors, Hit Wizards and the Order to clear off the remaining dark creatures.

Then there was the whole award thing afterwords. Order of Merlin First Class, being declared as 'The Man-Who-Conquered' and all that other shit. He had stayed around for about a month after the Final Battle before buying some camping gear, emptying his entire Gringotts vault (Which was over sixteen million Galleons) and starting his travels around the world. Once again being taught the ways of different magic and cultures.

Blood Magic from the Vampires in Russia. Dark Arts from Germany. Martial Arts and Shadow Magic from Japan. Battle magic from America. Soul Magic and Necromancy from Egypt. You get the idea...

Harry ran his hand over his face as he took in his surroundings... wait something didn't feel right there.

He ran his hand over his face again, before he noticed what it was. When he did that usually he would feel the scar from his sword training on his right hand. Looking down he blinked.

There was no scar.

In fact, all his scars were gone.

He walked to a small pond that was nearby and glanced at his reflection

And gaped in shock

His face was no longer that of a war scarred twenty-one year old. He looked like he was around seventeen, his face was scar free and looked like an ordinary good looking youth. He gave a small laugh of wonderment, he now definatly knew he wasn't where he was when he went to sleep. In fact, he mused, he doubted he was on earth anymore, or at least an earth that he was familiar with.

He waved his hand and muttered _'Tempus' _an stared at the results...

For the month, Date, month and Year there was a question mark. Yep now he was sure. It did however state it was Ten AM.

Harry looked around and noticed that all he had was his staff and backpack. Which held his money, clothes, food, drink and pipe with tabacco (a bad habit he picked up in America) and some other nick nacks. He had enchanted it to be enlarged, and able to hold a huge number of items, no matter size or weight, they fitted in the bag.

Sighing he picked up his staff. It was made of the wood from the Tree of Life, much to his shock and Ollivanders amusement. The creepy old wand maker had been practically dancing with delight when Harry asked for a custom staff. It stood at around six foot tall, about three inces smaller than himself. The crystal was very rare indeed. It was a mixture of a very dark purple crystal that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and the other, was a calming light blue, which was beleived to be the great Merlin himself. Both crystals were fused together, looking like they had vines holding each other together, but the power was unmatched.

Harry spun it in a circle three times and murmered _Zeigen Sie mich nächste Zivilisation _Which basically meant 'Point me Nearest Civilisation' in German. It was a handy spell, as the Germans recently discovered how to get the results by speaking what they wanted. Ingenious really.

A small whisp of green smoke appeared stating _Farebury _and pointing somewhere towards his left.

Sighing he picked up his bag and started walking. He had a feeling that he was in for a long few months...

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry passed through the gates into the town of Farebury. He had been shocked to be attacked by some weird creatures on his way here, some slime like looking things, as well as a striped cat, and a weird slug like thing with huge lips.

He looked around the square he had stepped into and grimanced. Most of the townsfolk were looking at him in interest, no doubt thanks to his long black robe with his hood currently pulled up.

He walked forwards on the cobbled path. He noticed some stairs to his right leading up to the higher level, but he decided to go forwards, it looked like the town centre was just up ahead.

He spotted a small building that had a sign stating 'INN' on it. Deciding to dump some of his stuff of he made his way in.

An arabic lookin man with a orange turbing greeted him.

"Welcome to our inn Sir, how can I help you this morning?" He asked kindly

Harry gave him a small smile and replied "I'm new around these parts, and I was looking for a place to stay for a while"

The man gave a warm smile "Then you are very welcome here in my Inn, the cost is only 12 gold coins per night, is that alright?"

Harry frowned a bit, remembering they no doubt used different money here. What was the point in having millions of galleons when here they were worthless?

He reached into his money bag, and deciding to try Griphooks suggesting (He had told him that a gobling charm was placed on the bag, and he need state only the currency he needed) and thought...

To his shock, he pulled out the coins. They were around the size of a british pound, were gold and had a G on them. He handed 90 over to the man

"That should be enough for the week, keep the change" Harry smiled

The man beamed at him "Thank you very much sir, now, let me see" He looked around behind Harry before calling "Emma!"

A young girl wearing light green maids robes came over "Yes sir?"

He pointed to Harry and replied "Please take our guest to his room, here is the key" He handed it over

"Yes sir" She replied, she turned to Harry "If you would follow me Sir"

She led him upstairs to a corrider, which had doors ligned up on both sides. She stopped outside the door with a number 4 on it, and let him in. She gave him the key and left him.

He looked around the room and smiled. It had a soft cushy looking single bed, with a side drawer, a mirror, a bookeshelf, a wardrobe and a Table.

He laid his bag down on the table and wandered over to the bookshelf. He decided to have a look at where he was.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry was deep in thought.

He was definatly right, he was no longer in his own world. Judging from the fact that there were only about four continents, and about five islands. It was small, but it was unique in his mind. Looking at the map he had he was currently on the continent in the North East. There were a few other towns and even a kingdom nearby. Deciding it to be for the best to stay in Farebury for a while, mainly because he did not no the dangers of this world, or what to expect.

Standing up, he went outside to have a look around the small town.

He spotted a large stall opposite the Inn with a shield sign on it, which he learnt meant armour and shields, he headed there to see what there was.

It was another man in an orange turbin, orange underclothes and a purple jacket that greeted him. This one however looked younger than the man at the Inn.

"Welcome to the armour shop, What can I do to help you?" The man asked

Harry shook his head "I'm just browsing"

The man nodded his head "Well we have some of the usual stuff a novice traveller may need" He pointed to a pile of blue robes with a cape "This for example, Wayfarer's clothes, these are beloved by travellers across the world. We also have some of the leather armour, leather shields and even a leather helmet"

Harry nodded his head in thanks and walked off to his right, to where the town centre was. He spotted two stalls with a Wing sign on them, Item shops. He headed under the archway and smiled at the small fountain where a group of young children were playing with the water.

It was nice to see children acting so young, after the war the children in Britain had...well lost their innocence.

He headed up the stone steps to see what was up on the higher level. He immediatly spotted the two crossed swords sign, the weapons shop, he may need to go there sometime in the future

He looked to his left and spotted the church. As he had read, Religion played a very important factor in this world. They did not have a god, but a goddess. The sign for the church was similar to that of a candle holder, the one that held three of them.

He strode down the street between the houses, and spotted a sign with a mug of beer and an arrow pointing round the corner

Harry grinned, he just HAD to know what the drink in this world was like. He quickly made his way into the pub.

It was around 9-ish now he guessed, the sky was red with the setting sun, and the darkness of night was steadily growing.

The pub was full of people, and Harry couldn't help but grin. These people were all very friendly by the sounds of things, he doubted that pub brawls were common in this world.

He made his way to the bar and took a seat. The bartender came over, he had a long nose, and was wearing red robes

"Good evening Sir" He spoke with what sounded similar to a French accent "What can I get you?"

Harry gave a small laugh and replied "What have you got?"

The bartender gave him the names of all the available drinks, it was mainly beer or whisky. He smiled and asked for a beer, since the man next to him had one, he could't help but want to try one.

He was sitting sipping his beer when an argument between the two people next to him broke out. They weren't yelling just talking loudly to try and get their point across

"...I am telling you Kalderasha, I know your secret, but why? you are making yourself more miserable every day, do you think what you are doing is right?" The old man asked. He had short white hair and a scruffy beard. He was talking with a man with long black curly hair.

"What business is it of yours?" The man, Kalderasha, he guessed, retorted. He had a strange accent, like russian, or gypsy. He didn't really know

"Kalderasha you are only hurting yourself more by doing this. And what of Valentina? What of your daughter? How do you think this is effecting her?" He replied pleadingly

Kalderasha stood up "I do not have to listen to your thoughts, it is my decision to make. keep out of my business Master Rylus" He drained his pint and left.

The old man, Master Rylus, shook his head sadly, before turning to Harry.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise

"Well, I do not think I have saw you around these parts" He smiled

Harry shook his head "No sir, just got here this morning"

He gave a small smile "And I see that your in full control of your magic, most curious"

Harry choked on his drink and looked around, before narrowing his eyes at the old man "Excuse me?"

He chuckled and patted his shoulder "No worries lad, I can sense these things. For I myself am a sorceror"

Harry raised an eyebrow "If you don't mind Sir, I beleive we should talk in somewhere more private"

The man nodded "Very well, meet me at my house, it is the one next to the Inn" He drained his glass, stood up and left.

Harry gave a grin to himself, he of course knew that the magic of this wold was very different to his own, and he needed to learn as much as he could. If Rylus was indeed a sorceror, he could teach him quickly.

Later Harry was sitting in Master Rylus's house, having just spent the night telling him of his magic, his life, and other such stuff. Rylus had been very interested in hearing about his world, and impressed with the knowledge he had. They stayed up until around sunrise, comparing theories of Harry's magic and Rylus's magic.

"Yes I can see you are powerful, and there is something about you that makes me feel as though you will play an important role in the future"

Harry groaned "After Voldemort I do not need anymore hero adventures"

Rylus laughed heartily "Well, in either case, I would be willing to teach you, but alas, it is a four year apprentiship, and I fear that I will not be around that long"

He gave a sigh "Something is about to happen, I can feel it, like a shadow that is looming before me, a darkness waiting to strike"

Harry nodded his head, before his eyes widened. Of course!

"Master Rylus, seeing as we don't have that time, would you be willing in allowing me to do a small spell? It is from my own magic, and it will copy your knowledge you have from your mind, and plant it in mine"

Rylus nodded his head "Yes, that would indeed work, it is only knowledge correct?"

Harry nodded "Yes, the spell cannot transfer anything else, such a memories, thoughts, feelings etc etc"

Harry grabbed his staff and close his eyes, Rylus watched in awe as his magic began to swirl and pulse around him. He opened his eyes a Rylus was shocked to see they were pure white, glowing brightly. He pointed his staff at him and thundered in a powerful voice

**Knowledgus Existo Colligo Fieri Una! **(Borrowed from 'In light of silver memories' by Taliath)

A Large burst of white light exploded from the end of his staff, and flew directly to Rylus's head, it enetered and a few seconds later flew back out into Harrys head, carrying with it a long stream if sliver mist.

There was a small boom sound when the last strand of silver entered, and Harry fell back unconscious. Rylus could only wait until he awoke.

Harrys sub conscious was weaving through the newly acquired knowledge.

He knew healing spells, that could heal from scratch to fatal

He could cure the effects of poison, sleep and paralysis

He could call and control fire, even the blazing flames of the underworld, and even create enormous fireballs

He could call down powerful thunderbolts

He could skewer enemies with a hail of sharp icicles

He could blast enemies with incredibaly violent explosions

He could confuse, poison and paralyse enemies

He could make shields of magic, so stong they could even repel physical attacks

He could call and control whirlwinds

He could send enemies into the afterlife

It was amazing, the old man knew a lot of magic. He was also a master in almost all types of weapons. Swords, spears, bows and arrows, hammers, staffs, whips, boomerangs, scythes, clubs, knives and even hand to hand!

It was almost three in the afternoon that Harry awoke. He stare around blearily trying to sort out his thoughts. He was glad he had learned occlumency, or he would be one pissed off guy with a major headache.

He sat up and looked around, he was still at Master Rylus's house by the looks of things. He spotted a note on the table

Harry

Gone out, have heard most disturbing rumour, well done with success on spell, I will see you tomorow

Rylus

Harry shook his head and made his way outside. Now that he had the knowledge of the monsters, and how to fight them, he decided that he would have to start exploring. He would probably leave soon. First he had to go get a sword...

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry woke up in a daze. It was almost three weeks since he's arrived in the small town, and he was still at the Inn. Why the hell had he woken up at this time of night?

He was answered by the sounds of screams coming from outside, he could hear the crackle of fire, and smell smoke.

He quickly grabbed his staff and newly acquired coppor sword.

He rushed outside the Inn and looked to his left, and he paled

Master Rylus's house was ablaze, and was collapsed. He knew instantly that his new friend was dead.

He growled when he heard a high pitched laugh, a cackle, like a jesters. He looked up and paused at what he saw.

It WAS a jester, but not one he would ever expect to see. He was wearing a red and purple striped jesters clothes, with little balls hanging from the end of the tails. He had yellow trousers with knee high black boots. But it was his face that made Harry pause

His skin was a dead clammy grey. There were two red lines going down over his eyes. And his hair was long and to the shoulders, a silver colour. He had a terrible smile on his face, one that was usually saw on the face of an insane man.

In his hand he held a scepter, brown, the top of which had a ravens head holding a pulsing dark red jewel in it's beak.

Harry clenched his jaw when he saw the aura of this...thing. It could be called nothing else, the aura was a disgustingly dark and evil reeking purple, almost black.

"Such a Pity" He said in his high sounding voice "Such a pity, that one so knowledgeable had to die"

Harry stepped forward, and the jesters attention turned to him.

"Ahh now who do we have here?" He asked, his insane grin still on his face. He looked at his staff and his grin grew wider "Another staff user?, how interesting"

Harry kept his face blank "You are the one who murdered Master Rylus?" He question coldly.

The jester threw his head back and laughed "No, I did not 'murder' him as you so kindly put it" He grinned "I did however start the fire that did!" He laughed loudly again.

He was caught off when Harry's aura pulsed, it was a bright white.

The jester looked curiously at him, he was mumbling to himself but everyone could here him.

"One with such power, could be considered a threat, I sense the boys seen a lot" He frowned at him.

Harry merely raised his hand, pointed it to the jester, and fired off a burst of icicles.

The jesters eyes widened, and he quickly but up a purple shield of magic, which the icicles bounced harmlessly off of.

He looked down in anger at him, before firing a ball of black magic from his hand.

Harry threw his own white ball, causing both to cancel out.

"So tell me, jester, do you have a name?" Harry inqured coldly, throwing a few medium sized fireballs at the jester.

The jester dodged his attack and replied "I am Dhoulmagus" Before throwing a large ball of dark energy back at him.

Harry tapped his staff on the ground, and with a woosh of magic a light blue shield sprang up in front of him, blocking the ball of energy. Dhoulmagus? He knew that Rylus had taught him magic at one point, he mentioned it the night before. It didn't make any sense.

Dhoulmagus growled before he raised his arm again, before he paused suddenly, he looked tense.

"I cannot waste my time with you, I have more important things to be doing" He fired a quick pulse of magic which threw Harry back into the Shield stall, Harry crashing through it.

The jester gave a final cackle before he faded away.

Harry sat up and hissed, he spat the blood out of his mouth and glared at where the jester was.

The hunt was on...

**A/N: R&R!!**


	2. A Meeting of Heroes

**A/N: For the benifit of this story the hero shall be called Alexander, or Alex in short. Dragonquest 8 is one of those games where the central character is called 'The Hero' and you name him. I am currently playing through the game from the beginning, but I have cheats on, such as all items, money, skills, magic etc etc so it will be easier than in the game. Plus I will be skipping out the random battles you get as you move from place to place.**

An meeting of Heroes

A small mouse was staring at the rising smoke it could see from the town in the distance, giving a small squeek it scurried off through the forest.

It came into a clearing, where a small green troll like creature in orange robes was sitting. The creature looked at it and gave a small grunt, the mouse gave a squeek and ran over to a boy who looked around sixteen or seventeen. He was wearing a blue shirt, with olive coloured pants and knee high brown boots. He was wearing a yellow trench coat over his shirt, and had a red bandanna tied round his head. You could see strands of his brown hair peeking through. some hanging down just above his eyes..

The mouse scurried up and into the boys coat pocket, settling down and staring up at the boy.

The boy laughed softly before stroking the little mouse "Calm down Munchie, he's only teasing you" He murmured softly.

"Oy! Guv!" came a voice. He looked round to see Yangus, a small broad man wearing blue pants and a brown fur vest jacket, you could see the bottom of a large club over his shoulder, and he was wearing a yellow spiked helmet. He was slightly hairy, and had two scars on his left cheek that form an 'X' shape.

"It's gonna get dark if we 'ang about 'ere much longer" Yangus said. "Let's 'ead inta town. There's better places than this to spend the evenin'!"

He laughed at the boy's disgruntled look "Shake a leg, guv!"

The boy groaned but stood up from the tree stump he was sitting on. He made sure the green bag around his waist was secure, and shifted the sword strapped on his back to make it more comfortable. He headed over to Yangus, who was standing next to the small green troll like thing in the orange robes.

"I've prob'ly said it before, but it beats me 'ow you ended up workin' for an old codger like 'im" He stated, looking down at the snoozing green form. He gave a small laugh "Not that I can talk, though, eh? Guess people say the same thing about me workin' for you"

The little monster stood up and gave Yangus a dark look.

"Hm? Old codger!? I do hope your not referring to me!" He cried "What would you know? A lowlife like you wouldn't recognise nobility if it came up and bit you on the...arrrgh!"

Alex gave a small smile and shook his head. Ever since Trode and Yangus had met, they had argued non-stop with each other, it was amusing to watch, considering they could quarrell over the smallest of things.

He watched as they glared at each other before Trode looked around, his eyes showing their worry.

"Enough dilly-dallying Alex!. Wheres the princess? I can't see her anywhere..." He drifted off, looking around him. Alex and Yangues had a look about. There was suddenly a rustling in the bushes, and to Trode's horror, three small blue slime like things, called slimeys, appeared.

Yangus pulled the oak club of his back and held it up "Uh-oh! Here comes trouble Guv!" He cried.

Alex pulled out his sword and got ready to fight.

"Yangus, take the right one, the lefts mine" He ordered. Yangues nodded and dove forward, hitting the small creature. It was soon defeated. Alex slashed the slime on the left, defeating it. The final one tried to attack Yangus, who dodged and smacked it on the head.

They put their weapons away and gave a sigh, sometimes the monsters were more of a bother than a fright.

Trode looked up from behind the wagon he had ducked behind and walked up to the two men.

"Well...they certainly took us by surprise. But nothing we couldn't handle eh?"

Both Alex and Yangus rolled their eyes.

"Now, wheres the princess!? Wheres my Medea!? My precious one and only daughter!?" He cried, looking around again.

Suddenly a horse with a blue cover over it came into the clearing, from the river, where she was no doubt getting a drink.

Trode gave a sigh of releif.

"Ah! There you are! Thank goodness your safe, Media!" He cried running over to the horse.

"Aye-aye, the 'orse-princess is back..." Yangus said "I say we make a move now, before it gets dark"

Both looked up at the now red sky.

Soon both Alex and Yangus were walking by the horse and cart, walking along the path as Trode steered the cart. They made their way along the dirt path towards the town of Farebury.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

As they entered Trode got a lot of curious and scared looks from the townsfolk, he put on a smile and decided to ignore it.On their way they looked at the smoking ruins next to the Inn, curious as to what had happened. They made their way to the town centre, and halted the cart there.

Trode jumped down and looked around happily.

"Yes. Yes! Here we are. If my memory serves me correctly, this is the place" He said, looking about. "This is the town where Master Rylus lives" He explained to Alex and Yangus.

Yangus interupted "Hold yer 'orses grandad! I thought it was Dhoulmagus we was after" He asked confusadly.

Trode retorted hotly "I AM NOT YOUR GRANDAD!" He cleared his throat and continued "Of course Dhoulmagus is our man! He's the one who turned the Princess and I into such laughing stocks!"

"That dastardly magician can't hide from us forever!" He huffed "We must track him down! And lift this confounded curse! Oh just look at my poor Medea. And we'd only just settled on her engagement to the Prince of Argonia...oh, that despicable Dhoulmagus!"

He turned to Alex "That's why it's imperitive we locate Rylus! Will you go and find him Alex?"

Alex, knowing he didn't have much choice, nodded his head.

"Thats the spirit!" Said Trode happily. "I knew I could rely on you Alex, I'll be waiting right here" He turned and went back to the cart.

Alex turned to look at Yangus.

"Crikey!" Yangus grumbled "I dunno wot the old codger's on about sometimes!"

"Sounds like we 'ave t find that Rylus geezer right? so what are we waiting for?"

Alex laughed "Well best place to start would be the pub, so lets head there"

Yangus grinned "Now yer talkin Guv!"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry was not in a good mood, that much was obvious. He had been growling all day long since his exchange with Dhoulmagus. The fool had been toying with him! And that was something that he took offence at.

He gulped down his third beer, and asked the bartender for another. He was watching as Kalderasha was again drinking, and talking with the bartender. Kalderasha was once a famous fortune teller he had learned. But nowadays he wasn't much. He was actually on good terms with the man's daughter though. A girl names Valentina, who he had met on his thrid day in Farebury. They became fast friends.

He looked up as two people entered, a boy around the same age as him wearing a sleeve-less yellow trenchcoat, and a smaller wide man, though not fat, with a yellow spike helmet, and a fur vest like jacket.

They walked over and paused, and Harry could guess why. Kalderasha was talking rather loudly to the bartender, and the newcomers were obviously interested in what he had to say.

He studied Kalderasha for a moment, his curly hair was tied back, and he was brushing his moustache down, a habit he had he noticed the man had, and his face was flushed slightly

The bartender spoke to him "Haven't you had enough, Mr Kalderasha, Sir?"

The bartender gave a sigh when he never replied "I'm sorry sir, but I've got a business to run. This, err, Haphazard fortune-telling is costing me a fortune in free drinks!"

Kalderasha slammed his drink down on the bar "WHAT!? My fortune-telling...HAPHAZARD!? Are you a complete fool!?" He cried angrily.

"Let me tell you something for free" He growled "All fortune-telling is 'haphazard'! What do you expect?"

He held his glass up slightly "Anyway, so what if I saw it? So what if I foretold the fire? If I'd tried to stop it, then what!? It would only have led to another disaster, that's what!"

Harry scowled, after his experience with fortune-telling in America he did not beleive in the stupid thing, and now kalderasha was daring to claim he knew that Rylus was going to die?

The barman replied in confusion "I'm sorry Mr kalderasha Sir. I don't follow...If your saying you knew about the fire, shouldn't you have warned Master Rylus?

"Yes...Poor Rylus...How many times I argued with the old man...I cannot beleive he is gone..." Kalderasha ignored the question.

Harry sighed. He took another gulp from his pint, having enough experience with the drunken fortune-teller he just ignored him, but he spotted the two newcomers moving towards Kalderasha, so he watched to see what would happen.

"Excuse me?" The boy in the yellow coat asked politely.

"What? What is it?" Kalderasha asked glancing at the boy. He suddenly looked at him and stood up slightly, moving closer to the boy, who took a wary step back

"Hmm?...You! Come, show your face to the great Kalderasha! Yes Yessss! He murmured mystically.

Harry reached forward calmly and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, his eyes closed, and his mug of beer in he left hand

"Alright Kalderasha, leave the lad alone" He pulled the fortune-teller back onto his stool.

Kaldrerasha turned and looked at him "Ahh. I remember you. Master Rylus's young friend. And the friend of my daughter who found out the hardway not to give her alcohol" He scowled.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and took another sip of his beverage. Suddenly the pub door banged open.

He and everyone else looked at the small weedy blonde standing in the doorway.

"Q-Quick, quick! Everyone come quick! Theres a monster in town!" He stuttered.

Big Bill, a large muscly man who wore a gold coloured helmet with horns, stood up "What!?" He called.

"Just come and see! The whole towns gone crazy!" The man replied.

Everyone got up and followed the man.

The boy turned to his friend "You don't think...?"

Yangus nodded "I think it is, this aint good" He headed back outside, Alex following.

Harry gave a sigh and stood up, following the two to the town centre.

He saw them turn to the left to take the steps down, Harry went across the bridge to see. There was a group of people surrounding a small green figure in orange robes. He looked down and so the two friends below.

The one in brown murmered "Wha' the...!?"

He turned towards his friend and said "This ain't good Guv, come on!

Both ran towards the crowd.

Harry watched as the crowd started throwing stones at the creature. He growled and jumped over the wall and walked towards the crowd. He noticed the horse move in front of the monster, to protect it? Most unusual...

"ENOUGH" He thundered. The crowd pausing and turning there attention on to him. He scowled at them.

"This creature has done you no harm, and you attack it why? Because of what it is? Get out of here before I get angry" He growled.

The crowd muttered and moved off, throwing Harry some dark looks.

He walked towards the group of people, the boy helped the small monster up.

"I'm sorry that had to happen" He said to them "These people are afraid of what they do not know, and after last night...well let's just say they have a reason to be jumpy"

The creature nodded it's head "Thank you for helping me, it would be best if we go"

Harry nodded "I'll see you out"

He turned and walked towards the exit, the others following him.

Soon they were standing outside the town

"I beleive introductions are due" Harry started "I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

The monster nodded his head "Pleasure to meet you, I am king Trode, King of Trodain"

He ponted to the boy in the yellow coat "This is Alexander, or Alex as he prefers. He works as a palace gaurd at the castle

Then he pointed to the guy in the brown coat "And that" he grumbled "Is Yangus. No good low life that he is"

Yangus retorted hotly "Oy, less of that"

Trode 'humphed' before turning his attention back to the town "Well, that was a fine reception! Don't they realise who I am!?"

He stomped the ground roughly "Judging a book by it's cover! Don't they know it's what's inside that counts!?"

Yangus nodded his head in understanding "Yea you can say that again"

Trode turned towards Alex "So then, did you manage to find Master Rylus?"

Alex sighed and nodded his head "Unfortunatly Sir, He was the one who died in the fire"

Trode responded in horror "What!? He's dead!? Oh no, no, no..."

He paced backwards a little slightly.

"Well" He responded sadly "I suppose theres no point in crying over spilt milk...It's Dhoulmagus we're after! He's the one who cursed the Princess and I, after all"

Harry responded sharply "Dhoulmagus? Jester with a scepter?"

They all looked at him in confusion.

"Yes" Trode replied "Why? Do you know where he is!?"

Harry frowned darkly "He was here last night, caught me off guard and got away. He was the one who killed Rylus"

Trode frowned "I had hoped Rylus would help us locate him"

"Sorry" Harry said "But I doubt Rylus could even help you then. The Dhoulmagus he told me about and the Dhoulmagus he is now are two very different beings"

Trode frowned "You knew Rylus well did you?"

Harry shrugged "We became fast friends, and he taught me all he knew about magic"

Trode looked deep in thought and Alex spoke up.

"Listen err...Harry, do you think that maybe you could help us? We need to get the curse removed from the King and Princess, and I doubt we can do it by ourselves"

Harry nodded his head after a moments thought "Sure, I owe him a lot of pain for the trick he pulled last night"

Trode beamed "Excelent! Do you have everything you need?"

Harry nodded, indicating his never filling bag.

"Well, with Rylus gone, we have nothing to gain by staying here. Lets be on our way"

They turned to go when suddenly there was a cry.

"Wait!"

They turned to see a young girl with long light purple hair. She was wearing a white dress with an orange front.

"Please...Wait..." She repeated, jogging closer.

"I'm sorry to come running after you like this. It's just...I wanted to ask you a favour"

Harry gave a warm smile "Valentina, you don't even know them, and you wish to ask for a favour?"

She seemed to notice Harry as she smiled brightly "I did not see you Harry, are you planning on leaving so soon?"

Harry nodded "Unfortunatly, the jester from last night pissed me off"

"Wait" Trode cut in. He looked curiously towards the young girl "Are you not afraid of me young lady?"

She replied, slightly confused sounding herself "I dreamt about you..." She explained "I dreamed that some people came to town with a strange creature. It was...sort of halfway between a monster and a human...And i dreamt they could make wishes come true..." She stared at them.

Harry nodded "I felt that myself when i first talked with him, the wishes part however, you lost me there"

Trode however, looked horrified "A strange creature!? Are you referring to me!?" He glared at a chuckling Yangus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" She said, upset she had angered him.

Trode sighed "Heh, not to worry. I've had worse things said to me today! You know, you remind me of my Medea. You look around the same age" he mused "Anyway, you say you had a dream about me? Most peculiar..."

She nodded "If you'll just come to my house, I'll explain everything there, it's by the well at the far end of town, you know where Harry, I'll be waiting for you!" She jogged back into the town

"Wot was she rabbitin' on about? Come round my 'ouse she says..." He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

Harry laughed "Lay off you, keep your mind out the dirt" He smiled.

"Magnificent!" Trode yelped suddenly.

"She wasn't afraid to look at me at all! Not one bit! Ah, she reminds me of my Medea! We must give her a helping hand!"

He turned towards Alex "Right then, my boy! Go to the house by the well and see what she wants"

Alex gave a small grin "What about you Sir? Aren't you coming?"

Trode stammered "Hm? me? I'll wait here with the princess. We dont want to cause anymore of a stir!" he laughed nervously

Harry grinned and turned to Alex, who was looking at him.

"Alright lads, let's get going" They followed him as he headed back in.

_'And so it begins...'_ Harry thought.

**A/N: R&R Please people! Thanks to you all who have so far!**


	3. Fist Battle

**A/N: Yea I've just realised how long this story is going to be lol so you might have to bear with me, becuase I have a lot to copy down, and even more to include Harry. Alex's character is slightly hard for me to do, as in the game the Hero is silent the whole way through, and doesn't speak a word. But I will try my best, as I happen to really like this game, and with my plans for Harry, it should be fun.**

_First Battle_

Harry led Alex and Yangus back into Farebury, and immediatly turned to the stairs on his left, heading towards where Valentina lived.

"So how long have you been around this area?" Alex asked.

Harry shook his head "Not very long, a week or so"

Alex nodded "So are you a sorcerer then? With Rylus having taught you"

Harry nodded "Yes, I myself have my own branch of magic, and Rylus taught me the magic you know of"

They came to a dead end, where a well sat. Harry led them to the door just across from it and opened it, indicating Alex and Yangus to head in.

The house was exactly how you would expect a fortune-tellers to look like. The most noticable was the table covered with purple cloth. And on it was a crystal ball, which they could see Valentina sleeping at.

Harry looked at the light purple carpet and four torches in thought. This was definatly different to Divinition.

Alex moved towards Valentina and shook her shoulder.

She looked up sleepily, and stared around, before noticing the three.

"Ah you came" She smiled. She stood up and brushed off her dress blushing slightly "I'm so sorry, I, I must have driffted off. How rude of me"

"I wanted to ask you a favour about this crystal ball" She indicated the large object.

She paused "...Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should start from the beginning?"

She explained to them how her father, Kalderasha, was once a famous fortune teller, that there was nothing he couldn't find. But one day, he lost his powers.

She pointed her hand to the crystal ball sitting on the table "It's probably because he stopped using a real crystal ball. This glass ball isn't-"

She was cut off when the door opened, and Kalderasha stepped in.

"Valentina, what is going on here!?" He asked calmly

He walked forward and chastised "How many times have I told you not to touch my crystal ball?"

He suddenly spotted Alex and he frowned in confusion "What? Aren't you that boy from the pub? What brings you here...Never mind"

He glanced at his daughter before continuing "I do not know what my daughter has asked you, but you can forget it! I do not need your help! I am fine as I am."

He turned towards Valentina "I am going to bed. Valentina, say your farewells and show our visitors to the door"

He turned and headed uo the stairs.

Valentina turned towards the shadowed corner by the stairs and nodded her head. Alex and Yangus looked in confusion, before noticing Harry was missing. The shadow seemed to form a shape, before Harry stepped out.

"Later" He said to the two friends. He looked closer towards the crystal ball, and held his hand over it. A few minutes later he came away "You are right, it is a fake. I sense no magic from it"

Valentina turned towards Alex "I'm sorry about my father. But whatever he says, he's the one who is really suffering since he lost his powers."

She looked hopefully towards the group "That's why I wanted to ask you this favour. Can you find him a crystal ball? One that's big enough to bring back his powers?"

Alex frowned and looked at Yangus "Well he did order me to help her"

Yangus nodded "Yep, looks like we got no choice Guv, she's a friend of Harry's to, we may as well 'elp 'er"

Alex nodded and turned towards Valentina "Alright, we'll do what we can"

She smiled brightly "Really? You will?! Oh, this is exactly how it all happened in my dream! So far everythings come true!"

She gave a sly grin "I also dreamed that there's a crystal ball hidden deep inside the cave under the big waterfall to the south of town"

Harry laughed slightly "Valentina, we both know that your dreams have never been wrong, yet, could you be any more blunt?"

Valentina laughed lightly "I can't help it, it's fun to do"

Harry shook his head before turning to Alex "Well that's us done, we better go to Trode and tell him. But we dont leave until tomorow, it's far to late to set off anywhere, plus the more violent monsters come out at night"

They said goodbye to Valentina and headed back towards the exit to meet with Trode.

"So wots up wid you and the Kalderasha bloke?" Yangus asked

Harry gave a sigh "Let's just say me and him had a mis-understanding, and he's not to keen on me. It also doesn't help I got Valentina drunk a while ago" he chuckled.

Harry had met Valentina a few days after he arrived, they had become fast friends, and Harry had took her drinking. Let's just say it wasn't his best plan ever...

They walked over to Trode, who was sitting in the carriage which was atill across the bridge.

"Ah good, your back, now tell me what's happening"

Alex explained about the favour Valentina asked.

"Hmmm, I see..." He murmured

"Magnificent" he cried "Such devotion to her father! I'm impressed! Just like a daughter should be!"

He suddenly sat straighter "And if this Kalderasha gets his powers back, there's noting he can't find, am I right?"

He gave a laugh "Then we'll kill two birds with one stone! If everything goes according to plan, we'll find out where that hateful Dhoulmagus is."

He looked at the moon "But times getting on" He said "Medea and I shall stay outside. But you should spend the night at the Inn, so your rested for tomorow. In the morning we leave for the waterfall cave"

Harry shook his head "Your a tad dramatic ain't you Trode?" He smirked..

Alex interupted Trodes retort "Sir, theres just one problem, we don't have any money do we?"

Harry came to their rescue "No worries, I have more than enough"

Trode nodded his head "I assure you my boy, when all this is over, I shall pay you back"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "If that's what you want"

He went around to the back of the carriage and stepped in. And began to cast some charms that would help Trode.

"Hm? What is he doing back their!?" Trode yelped, as flashes of light came out the back of the cart.

Harry stepped back out and grinned at him "Well take a look and tell me what you think"

Trode, Yangus and Alex wearily opened the cover and gaped in shock. The inside of the cart had as much room as one of the castle's rooms. It had a large king-size bed. Freshly made food for supper, a Toilet, some books and other nick nacks to keep him occupied

"How the devil...!?" Trode stuttered in shock. Harry grinned "As I said to these two, my magic is VERY different than normal"

He walked over to Medea and held his staff towards her.

He frowned "The curse your put under is strong, not to mention very very dark. I'm sorry Princess but I can't remove it"

Medea gave a small whinny, which Harry guess meant it was ok. He held his staff up and cast a few charms on her to make her nights more comfortable.

"What devilish hocus pokus is this?" Trode grumbled "The next thing you'll be telling me is you'll have an infinite number of supplies of...of...everything in that bag hmm?"

Harry grinned sheepishly "Well yea, amazing spell I learnt in my world, need weapons of any type or armour, items and odds and ends come ask me"

They stared slack jawed at the black haired wizard, who merely laughed sheepishly.

"Well lets get going. I have a room already and I can conjure some spare beds for you two" He grinned.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Alex woke up and looked around. Yangus was still asleep on the bed Harry had made. He had been shocked at how confy the beds were, if he didn't know any better, he would have never guessed that they were made by magic.

He sat up and stretched. He frowned when he noticed Harry was gone. He stoof and put on his boots and coat, before grabbing his bag and sword. He found a note on his bag

Alex

Thought you'd be interested in having same charm as me, your bag in never filling, meaning you can put any amount of items in it, and they'll all fit. I've gave you some coins, about 100,000, same with Yangus, in case we get split up.

See you when you wake up, I'll be with Trode

Harry

Alex smiled, he was very glad that they had Harry with them, he was going to save their skins a lot he could tell.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry and Yangus walked out the southern entrance to see Trode and Harry talking quietly. The cart was just to the side of the road, and both Harry and Trode were eating breakfast.

They walked over and Trode looked up "Ah! All rested are we? good good. As it seems, young Harry is a very early riser, came and took Medea for a stretch and a drink, before shifting the cart over here. I'm very glad he's coming along"

Harry shrugged "What can I say, after what i've been through you get over it"

Trode nodded "Ah yes, that is something whe should discuss with these two" He indicated Alex and Yangus

Harry nodded "Alright, you can tell them while we walk. I've looked at the map I have and the caves just a little way up here. We best et off now"

They began walking towards the south. Trode explaining Harry's history with Voldemort, the different world, his magic, and his appearing here. Both were fascinated by it, and Harry's brand of magic.

"With all your magic, we'll let you deal with making food will we?" Alex joked

Yangus perked up at that, causing both Harry and Alex to laugh

Soon enough they came to the cave. Harry closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him. He murmered under his breath slightly before opening his eyes again.

"I dunno if it's a crystal ball, but there is something magical down there" He told Alex.

Alex shrugged "Well it can't hurt having a look can it?" He looked behind him and frowned "Wheres Trode and Yangus?"

Harry turned wide eyed towards him "You left them two alone!?" He cried.

Alex's eyes widened in understanding "Aww no" He moaned.

They both made their way back around the corner. Further up the path they could see the cart approaching. And could here two voices bickering loudly.

Harry turned to Alex, his eyes clearly stating _'this is all your fault'_

Alex merely grinned, before turning to the approaching Party members "Oy you two, keep it down, we're here!" He yelled.

Both huffed and grumbled, before giving a final glare at each other. Trode moved forward to the foot of the bridge.

"It looks like we found it. Naturally I'd love to come with you, but I couldn't possibly put Medea in danger" Trode said to them "I'm sure you'll do a fine job finding the crystal ball without us" He smiled, before moving the cart towards the nearby tree.

Harry turned to Alex and Yangus "Right you two, lets get going"

Alex picked up a stick and set it alight, so it acted as a torch. Harry raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand, creating a ball of white light, which floated next to him.

The cave was large, and there was a bridge of sorts crossing over a large pool of water, with at least seven waterfalls. It was a rather relaxing sight. They made their way forwards across.

"Whats that?" Alex asked pointing at the treasure chest in front of them. Harry opened it and smiled, inside was a map of the cave.

"A map, lets see here" He ran his finger across it "On this level, we just keep heading straight on, theres some stairs heading downwards up ahead" He looked up at the fork pathway in front of them "It doesn't matter which way we go, they both lead to the stairs"

On the second level they looked towards Harry again, who had just unrolled the map "Right theres a large cavern ahead of us, then another fork path, we go left this time to another set of stairs"

At the other end of the cavern, there was a large wooden door, which had been broke open. A small creature with a pink fluffy head holding a large wooden mallet was standing guard. They walked towards it.

The monster looked up as the group approached "Well, well! You must be really brave to come up and talk to me like this" It squeeked "As you can no doubt guess, you'll have to fight me if you want to go any further! What do you think? Brave enough for that are you?" If it could, the creature would no doubt be smirking at them.

Harry turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow, getting the same look from Alex. Both turned to Yangus, who grinned nastily.

"Yes" Alex said to the creature.

The creature suddenly looked unsure "R-Really? Y-You are brave. That means you must be a good fighter" It squeeked shakily.

It stayed silent for a few moments before straightening up "I know! In recognition of your bravery, I'm going to let you through!"

It shimmed to the side, allowing them to pass "Off you go! Be carefull now!" It squeeked. The group grinned at each oher and continued forwards.

"Left you said Harry?" Yangus asked.

Harry nodded "Yep, then down the stairs" He closed his eyes again "It should be down on that level"

Alex frowned and looked at him "I'm actually surprised that we haven't been attacked by the creatures yet"

Harry smiled "That would be my doing, repelling charms, no creature should really bother us"

They continued their way, and finally went down the stairs. They came into another large cavern, and Harry could see a large waterfall along the path in front of them, in it, he could see a crystal ball hovering.

"Aye-aye, here we go Guv" Yangus said happily "Jackpot!"

They made their way towards the waterfall. Harry frowned _'Something doesn't feel right here'_

Alex reached out take it, when suddenly there was a splash and a large fish-like monster jumped out and hovered in front of them. It was like a fish, with red scales and a white underbelly. Its tail was yellow, as were the flaps of skin between it's red hands. It had razor sharp looking teeth and sharp claws.

It gave a sudden cackle "Wha ha ha! Surprise, surprise! Meet Geyzer! I am the master of this waterfall!" It spoke, lisping slightly.

"Oh how long it's been! How many people have gone and come!" It spoke again, mixing his words, Harry noticed in amusement.

"Ten long years and more i've waited! Ten long years I tell you! All the time hoping for the left one...I mean, the right one to come..." It gurgled

"But enough with introductions! Now for the troment of muth!" It cried, again mixing it's words (A/N: Yes this is the way it actually talks, it's not my mistakes this time :P)

"Does this Brystal Call...er, crystal ball belong to you?" It enquired.

Harry turned to see Alex and Yangus looking at him for guidence. He held his hands up slightly and nodded to Alex, showing it was his decision.

Alex took a steady breath and replied "Yes it is"

Geyzer laughed "Ha ha ha haaa! At last we feet, mace to mace, you halfwit human!" It clenched it's hands in anger.

"Now i'll teach you a moron! Argh! I mean a lesson you won't forget!" It cried, before jumping forward towards them.

They backed of and drew their weapons, Harrys eyes grew cold an his mind sank into 'battle mode' as he had nicknamed it.

Knowing it was a water creature, he lifted his hand and used Kazap, which called large bolts of lightning down on Geyzer. With a hjuge crackle it came shooting down on Geyzer, causing it to howl in pain and stumble back, falling back into the water behind it.

Geyzer came back up holding his head in agony, Harry spotted a criss cross scar on his head "Argh! The pain, the pain! Oh my old wound! Ever since i got this, I've not been right quite!" He glared at Alex and company.

"And it's all because of you!" He looked angrily at their confused looks "What? You don't know what I'm talking about...? Then you..."

"Yor not the true owner of this crystal ball! No! The shame, the shame!" He moaned.

He narrowed his eyes at them "You are strong, strong enough to withstand my fearsome might! You are no tortune-feller!"

He scrutinied them, Alex in particular "Wait...Could you be...? The waterfall rears many humours you know. I hear that a castle called Trodain has been cursed. That it was run over...overrun by thorns. And that only one person survived. He set of on a journey, leading a corse and hart with a lone driver"

Harry stared into Alex's darkening eyes. His mind reading skills picking up images that he was broadcasting. A castle, thorns burting out of the ground and surrounding the castle. The castle surrounded and in tatter. Alex in a guards uniform awakaning.

Harry shook his head and turned away. He knew of course, from Trode, what had happened to Trodain.

Dhoulmagus had taken the Forbidden Scepter, a royal Heirloom. And had cast the curse upon the kingdom. Turning the people into plants, and the King and Princess into their current forms. Thsi of course was the reason they were after Dhoulmagus, to have the curse removed.

He tuned back in to what Geyzer was saying "I don't know what you want with this crystal ball...But it's yours now. I accept dehands...or is it defeat?

Alex smiled and grabbed hold of the crystall ball, putting it in his bag.

Geyzer turned, but paused and turned back "One last thing. Should you meet the true owner of this crystal ball, tell him this from me!"

"DON'T THROW THINGS IN THE FALLWATER!!" He howled, he rubbed his head, where the scar was, before jumping back into the water.

Alex turned to Harry and Yangus "Well that was...interesting"

Yangus chuckled and Harry merely smiled.

Harry clapped his hands together "Well, we got what we need, come here and let's get out here"

They both moved towards him, and he placed his hand on their shulders, before using Evac on them, which was the ability to transport themselves out of caves, dungeons, etc etc. In a flash of gold light, they disappeared, and reappeared right by Trode, who yelped in shcok and topple of the drivers seat.

They laughed and helped him up, before explaining what happened in the cave

"Goodness, all that happened inside a cave? It's extraordinary that this Geyzer monster knew all about us. But how preposterous to say that you rescued me! It was I who rescued you!" He cried

Harry and Yangus sniggered as Alex raised an eyebrow at Trode, who was muttering under his breath "These monsters never get their facts straight. Preposterous I tell you!"

Harry gathered them all round "Now, i know a method of teleportation, called Zoom, Rylus taught me it. I can teleport us to anyplace we've been before, so gather round and we'll get back to Farebury, I'm sure Valentina is anxious and if I know here, wearing a hole in the floor"

He closed his eyes and focused on Farebury, before with a woosh of rushing air, and a blue light, the opened their eyes to see the entrance to Farebury.

"I'll stay out here, get back to me when your done, and remember, try and find where Dhoulmagus is!" Trode said.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry, Yangus and Harry entered Valentina's home. Harry himself was dis illusioned, just in case Kalderasha was there. He was right.

Kalderasha was sitting in front of the fake crystal ball, his eyes closed in weariness. He looked up as Alex and Yangus came in.

"I knew you would return before long" He murmured softly. He looekd at both of them "And it seems you have done as Valentina asked"

He gave a small snort "You see! Even with a glass ball, the Great Kalderasha's eyes see furhter than you realise" He suddenly scowled

"But you are meddling in matters that do not concern you. And you are wasting your time. You can bring back my crystal ball as many times as you like. I will just throw it away again!"

Harry's eyes widened in understanding, of course! He threw it away himself.

He suddenly sucked the air in between his teeth, he had just caught a stray thought from the Fortune-teller, he had never expected this... He made his way through the doorway behind Kalderahsa, and found Valentina there listening. He dropped the illusion and her eyes widened. he smiled and she stood next to him, listening to what her father had to say.

Alex gave a small smile "Yes, but next time, a friend of yours asks you not to throw it in the waterfall, or it may open an old wound"

Kalderasha looked in confusion "What? What on earth are you talking about?"

He stood up and moved closer to Alex and Yangus, both tensed slightly.

"Enough, listen to me, no one knows why I threw away my crystal ball. Even Valentina has no idea. I am not about to tell a stranger"

He held his hand out "Give it to me!" He yelled "This time I will smash it into a million peices, so it never finds it's way back to me again!" He moved forward to physically grab Alex.

Harry suddenly appeared in front of him, his arms crossed in defiance "Enough, Kalderasha, I know your reasons why you feel you must do this"

Kalderasha's eyes widened "How...? Please, I do not know how, just do not tell Valentina" He pleaded.

Harry gave the man a sympathetic look "I do not have to..." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kalderasha whispered.

"Because I know..."

Kalderasha turned to see Valentina standing by the doorway "I have known for ages..." She whispered. "I know why you threw away your crystal ball"

"You, you know...?" He whispered sadly "You know about your real parents?"

Valentina nodded "Yes, and I do not blame you for their deaths"

"Why not?" Kalderasha cried "How can you not blame me, Valentina, how can you not hate me?"

She shook her head "Because you were just fortune-telling. Just doing what you do best. I was too young to remember, but you were once a really great fortune-teller, weren't you father? No one knew where my parents fled to, but to you, it was clear as day"

Kalderasha remained silent, before he sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

"Back then, there was nothing I could not see. The Great Kalderasha was known all over the world.I was walking on air, fortune-telling was my life. It was my soul"

He sighed sadly "I thought only of myself. Be they good or bad, I cared not who asked me ti use my crystal ball. I lived for the Vision"

Valentina spoke softly "It's all right father. You're a good man. You took me in and raised me didn't you? When i was just a helpless baby. I want to see Father. I want to see the Great Kalderasha in all his glory. I want to see your magnificent powers at work again father" She said strongly.

"Oh my sweet Valentina..." he whispered, holding her close in a hug.

A while later, when everything was settled down, Kalderasha spoke up "It is late, you are welcome to stay the night. I will help you tomorow, for now, I myself must rest" He walked upstairs. Harry turned to Alex and Yangus and nodded. Their is a room upstairs, i'll show you" He led them up and into the room, where there were two beds.

"You two take them and rest" Harry nodded.

"What about you?" Alex asked.

Harry shook his head "I'll go to bed later, me and Valentina are going to have a talk"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Alex yawned and rolled over, he looked around and to his surpirse, saw no Harry, nor a bed he could have slept in. He looked to his left and saw Yangus doozing quietly on his bed.

He stood up and pulled on his boots, leaving his coat on the chair. He walked downstairs to see, to his surprise, Harry and Valentina passed out on the floor. He grinned when he saw the empty bottles of beer next to them, so thats why he hadn't came back up last night.

He moved forwards and nudged Harry in the ribs. He muttered something about 'chasing the pretty snitch' and rolled over, blowing his hair out of his face. Alex smirked and shook his head.

"I see they had fun" Came an amused voice, Alex turned to see Kalderasha coming down the stairs.

"I'd have to agree" Alex said "Want to help me wake them?" He asked.

Kalderasha's eyes suddenly lit up "Of course, give me a moment" He stepped outside and came back with, to his shock, a bucket full of water from the well.

"This is the fun way of waking up a drinker" Kalderasha smirked, before emptying the bucket over the two.

Valentina screamed and shot straight up, dripping wet and glaring at the laughing pair. Harry however, slowly sat up and said sleepily "It rained inside the house?" Which caused them another round of laughter, this time including Valentina.

A while later saw Harry and Valentina clearing up their mess, they were currently outside, when Alex came back down fully dressed.

Kalderasha was sitting in front of his crystal ball on the table "I must thamk you and your friends" He said softly "Look, I have put my crystal ball back where is belongs" He said happily.

He closed his eyes and held his hands beside the crystal ball "It has been many years since i gazed into the crystal like this...I have you to thank for returning to me"

Alex nodded his head "I need your help, we're tracking a jester with a scapter, Dhoulmagus, the one who killed Rylus, can you see where he is?"

Kalderasha nodded his head and continued concentrating. Tha ball suddenly flared with white light "What is this?"

"Yess, yes! I see it! There is the a jester! A jester breaking throught the southern checkpoint! Yes the mists are clearing!"

"Dhoulmagus!" He cried triumphantly. There was a large thump from above, and Yangus came racing down the stairs.

"Guv! He said Dhoulmagus right? That's our man! Thet's the evil magician that you and the old grandad are after, innit?"

He turned to Kalderasha "So where'd 'e go after that? Wot else can yer deduct?"

"What else?" He murmured "Let me look deeper"

His eyes widened "Hm? What's this...? He was staring at a chip on the surface of the crystal ball "Yes, no question. Thsi is definatly my old crystal ball, but look here! It has been chipped. Hm! It must have hit something pretty hard to do this damage"

"And look!" He cried "Someone has scratched some letters next to the chip..."

"What!? Halfwit!? Who's the halfwit!? Who would do this to my crystal ball!"

Yangus growled "You wot!? When i asked wot else yer could see, I didn't mean ON the ball, I meant IN the ball!"

He turned to Alex "Whatever! Oh come on Guv"

Alex turned to Kalderasha "You said South right? Isn't there a town in that direction?"

Kalderasha nodded "Yes, Alexandria. I wish you good luck on your journey"

Alex nodded and went outside followed by Yangus. They found Harry walking Valentina back towards the house.

"Ready to go?" He asked. They nodded and he turned to Valentina, giving her a hug "Take care Valentina, i'll be aorund sometime soon"

She nodded her head, and gave Alex and Yangus a hug as well "I can not thank you enough for how you helped my father"

Alex smiled "It was no trouble, we'll see you sometime later"

They made their way outside the town, where Trode was waiting. When he saw them he jogged up.

"So? What happened? Did you find out where he is? hm? Well?"

They explained everything Kalderasha said to Trode.

"Hm South you say? Well theres no time to lose, we must go after him at once!" He turned and headed back to the cart.

Alex turned to Harry "So South we head"

Harry nodded " So off we go"

**A/N: Well how was that? took me forever I can tell you. I started the day after my last updat, then i just couldn't get back to it! Ah well there you go. Some more reviews would be helpful! Let me know what you think people! **


	4. Alexandria and Jessica Alberts

**Alexandria and Jessica Alberts**

It took the group almost half the day to reach the bridge leading to Alexandria, the town which Kalderasha had told them Dhoulmagus was heading towards. As they crossed the bridge it was obvious he was correct, as the wooden gates that closed the bridge had been burned beyond recognition, as if some almighty force had crashed through them.

It was just as the sun was setting they arrived outside the town, The path split to the left and a few yards down the road was the entrance to Alexandria.

Harry had changed into a more comfortable set of clothes he had. Brown pants with his Black boots, and a dark red leather trenchcoat over his bare torse and black fingerless leather gloves on both hands. (Think Dante from Devil May Cry) He had his sword over his shoulder, and his hair had been cut, so his fringe now passed just over his eyes and the hair at the back stuck up in spikes. His staff was currently minimised and in a holster on his thigh along with many other throwing knives and poison darts, some of his creation, others he had gotten from his infinite bag of items.

Before they began to head in, Harry's attention turned to the figure of a windmill like building in the distance.

"Hey Trode, what's the tower over there?" He asked.

Trode looked up from his seat on the cart "Hmm? Ahh. If memory serves me, that is the tower of Alexandria. Inside is the statue of Alexandra, whose eyes are made from rare gems from what I heard. But as only Alexandrians know how to enter the tower, I don't actually know"

Harry nodded, staring at the tower as they walked down the path. He had a strange feeling about that tower. He sensed a...wrongness...around it. He felt as though it was calling to him in some strange way.

As they reached the entrance Trode announced that he and Media would be camping outside the village, saying he didn't want to push his luck with the people in the village. Harry, Alex and Yangus walked inside, stopping at the gate to get a good look at the small village.

To their left side in front of them were two stalls, a weapon and armour one. Further up ahead they could see a church, and over the bridge crossing a small stream was some cabins, one of which had the sign stating 'INN' on it. Alex and Yangus began to move forward, only to stop when a voice called out to them...

"Halt! Who goes there?"

They blinked in confusion as a small blue haired boy ran up to them. He was wearing a long brown sleavless shirt and blue pants, with an orange sash tied round his middle and a yellow and brown helmet with horns on his head. The boy stood in front of them, his eyes narrowed in distrust and his hands on his hips.

He pointed at them "Don't waste your breath scoundrels! I can spot bandits a mile off!"

He turned to a nervous looking boy with brown hair behind him, who wore the same shirt as the first boy but with green pants, red sash and a pot on his head.

"This is for Alistair! Come on Mash! Let's get 'em!" He yelled.

The other boy jumped slightly, but nodded his head "Yessir Bangerz!" He called, jogging up next to the boy.

Meanwhile, Alex and Yangus looked at each other in confusion. Who were these boys? And whos was 'Alistair'? They turned to look at Harry, only to notice he was gone. Both jumped in shock and whirled around, confused and slightly awed as Harry stood in front of the young boys staring down at them, his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed manner.

Both boys were tensed, the blue haired one, Bangerz, had his hand resting on the wooden sword he had on his back, while the brown haired boy held a small bat up nervously.

Harry raised an eyebow at them, and glanced at the blue haired boy, who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier at the person in front of him.

Just as Bangerz opened his mouth to speak another voice called out;

"What are you two racels up to now? Stop it at once!"

Both boys got slightly fearful looks on their faces as they turned round and spotted an old lady in light green robes with a white hood and apron. The old women looked disapprovingly at them.

"Where are your mannors? That's no way to welcome travellers" She scolded. She leaned forward and bopped each boy on top of their helmets, ignoring their yelps of pain.

She sighed and looked pointedly at them "Didn't Miss Jessica ask you to run an errand for her? And here you are playing around"

Bangerz looked sheepishly at the ground "Uh...I forgot" He mumbled.

"You'd better run along before Jessica finds out" The old lady smiled slightly.

Both boys nodded and ran off. The old lady turned her attention to Yangus and Alex, who both looked slightly stumped at the disappearence of their comrade. The old women spoke up, not noticing the departure of the wizard.

"I'm sorry. They don't mean any harm. It's just that our village has been through a lot lately. Ask around for yourselves. Not that theres anything wrong with the place, mind. It's a lovely village really, make yourselves at home"

She gave a small smile before turning and walking off.

Alex turned to Yangus "Does it feel a litlle...odd...here to you?"

Yangus nodded "Ev'ryone 'ere seems a bit down in the dumps, don't they?"

Alex nodded "Think it's got something to do with Dhoulmagus?"

Yangus shook his head "There ain't no sign o' Dhoulmagus about. Maybe somefin' else is botherin' 'em"

Alex nodded "True, wonder where Harry went off to? I hate it when he just dissappears like that, it's kinda creepy, and annoying"

Yangus laughed heartily "But 'e's the best kind o' guy we could 'ave asked for"

Alex shook his head "Come on, the INN's this way, we'll get a room for the night

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"So you definatly think Dhoulmagus has been here?" Trode asked sceptically.

Harry stood leaning against the outer wall of Alexandria. Trode was standing behind the cart which he had placed nearby the entrance, and Medea was lying down sleeping.

Harry nodded "Yes, I was curious about the feeling I got from that tower earlier, and from what I gathered, the heir to the Albert family, Alistair Albert's, was murdered there. I'm pretty damn sure Dhoulmagus is involved"

Trode 'Hmm'ed to himself for a moment, before he nodded.

"Very well, I trust your word on this. I think you'd be well finding out what you can. The big mansion at the South of the village is the Albert mansion, it's open to the public surpringly enough so maybe you could take a look?"

Harry nodded "The villagers will be handy as well. From what you told me earlier, the Albert's are a very powerful and influencial family in this area"

Trode nodded "Yes, like those...Malfey's? From your world correct?"

Harry shook his head "Malfoy's. And yes, but I don't know how they may act. There will only be the Mother and Daughter now that the heir is gone correct?"

Trode nodded "Yes, Rosiland Albert's beleives in following the traditional ways of the family, I don't know much about the daughter though. Perhaps, if you could, you should meet with her?"

Harry shrugged "I'll have a look. I better get back to Alex and Yangus. Keep safe"

With that, he disappeared with a swirl of his red coat.

Trode stared at the spot he wa for a moment, before heading back inside the cart.

_'He is most strange, that boy. Anyways, where was I on this confounded pot?'_

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry woke early the next morning and decided to get an early start checking the Albert mansion out. He dressed in Black pants and his red leather coat. He pulled on his boots and waved his hand over his hair, so it was spiky at the back with his fringe over his eyes again.

Picking up his sword he started to head outside. Suddenly he heard a scurrying set of feet, and turned to see Munchie, Alex's mouse, running up to him.

Harry's lips twitched for a second before he picked the mouse up and put it in his pocket.

"Come on then you little furball, we have something to check out before they wake up"

Harry headed up the hill and came to the front of the mansion, it wasn't really all that impressive, but it still showed a family with money to throw around lived there.

As he walked in he headed up the stairs in front of him that led to the 'living room'. Well he assumed so, because it was a big room with a fire there.

There were a few people moving round the house, he paused when he saw a man with poncy looking hair and weird multi-coloured clothes talking to someone;

"Yes, you have the great pleasure of meeting...I, the world famous poet, Lorenzo" The poncy man spoke arrogantly, yet with his high voice it was hard to tell.

"Not only am I the son of the Chancellor to a large and prosperous kingdom, but I am the lovely Jessica's fiance. Yes that's me" He continued, oblivious to the scowling man across from him.

"She lost her brother recently you see, so I came here today to comfort her. But I seem to be face with an unexpected obsticle to our love" He glared over the stairs to the landing opposite. Harry looked and spotted the two boys from yesterday standing in front of a door, like they were guarding it.

"As you can see, I can't get in because these brats are blocking the way. Ah the sea of true love is strewn with the flotsam of despair. But I shall crest the waves of Adversity and find harbour in my lady's bosom" He continued dramatically.

Harry shook his head in disgust, and headed over to a table he spotted a red headed women to be sitting. She was talking to another man, and Harry again listened in.

Apparantly the women was Rosiland Albert, and she was telling how she and her daughter were not permitted to be outside the house because they were mourning. Apparantly her daughter Jessica didn't agree with her and had confined herself in her room. The one which the boys were guarding apparantly.

Harry walked by the two boys. The blue haired one, Bangerz if he remembered correctly, spotted him coming towards them and spoke up;

"Oh, it's you. Look, I'm sorry about before, but not sorry enough to let you through here" He said importantly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm under orders, see. Jessica said she doesn't want to see anyone, so I can't let people through" Bangerz continued.

Harry shook his head "Well keep up the good work, and by the way" He leaned down and whispered to the boy "Don't let that man in especially" He pointed at the multi-colour clothed man.

Bangerz nodded "Jessica said he definatly wasn't allowed near her. She can't stand him"

Harry nodded his head "Good lads, maybe we'll meet again soon" He stood and, deciding to explore the house more, went through a door opposite the stairs. He climbed up and just as he reached the top a maid stormed by muttering to herself;

"Ohh I hate mice, why did it have to go into Jessica's room? What am I going to do?"

Harry turned to watch her go downstairs. He shook his head and had a look around. He spotted a small mouse hole on the ground. Before he could react, Munchie jumped out of his pocket and scurried through the hole.

Harry stared a little bit "Oh shit, that mouse better get back here or Alex will kill me"

He lay down on his stomach and spotted the little mouse by some stairs on the other side. He cursed when it headed down them.

"Damn mouse you better hope this girl doesn't spot you or I'm going to get in trouble" He growled.

A few minutes later he saw the mouse appear again with some paper in his mouth, not willing to risk it he held his hand out.

"Accio Munchie" He called. The mouse gave a surprised squeek as it flew threw the air and straight into Harry's hand.

Harry stood up and glared at the mouse, before taking the peice of paper of it. His eyebrows creased as he spotted it was a letter, the writing being feminine.

He read;

_I don't know who will find this letter. But please consider it my last will and testiment. For by the time you read this I will already be gone. I am going to the tower in the East. I will not return until my brothers death is avenged. Mother, I am sorry to the damage I have caused to our family's reputation. But this is about something far bigger than reputation. I must follow my heart, no matter the consequences. Please forgive me. And to Bangerz and Mash. I'm sorry for lying to you. I hope you will forgive me as well._

_Signed_

_Jessica_

Harry re-read the letter, before looking at the mouse now happily napping in his pocket.

"Ok now this is just weird" Harry muttered, before he disappeared in a swirl of red.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry stood in front of Trode, Yangus and Alex, all of whom were looking thoughtful after hearing the letter Jessica had written.

"Hmm...so we're heading for the tower in the East that was mentioned in that letter?" Trode asked.

Alex frowned "I suppose it's a good idea, but how would we get in? I mean, you did say only Alexandrians knew how to get in"

Harry smirked "I have a way around that I think"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

It was almost nightfall when Harry, Yangus, Alex and Bangerz arrived at the tower. Trode was still a little way out, because Harry had asked him to take Bangerz back after he opened the gate for them.

The party had been stumped when Harry had returned with the boy. Harry explained he was a friend of Jessica's and could be trusted to open the gate for them, without the needless fuss anyone else would have caused.

They walked up to the gate and Bangerz turned to Harry;

"This is a specal door you know, only the people of Alexandria know how to open it. Give it a try if you don't beleive me" He grinned.

Harry and Alex shook their heads as Yangus moved forward and began tugging on the door which refused to open.

Bangerz grinned and moved forwards when a grumbling Yangus stood back.

"Since this an emergancy, I'll show you how to open the door. But promise never to tell anyone else!"

The group nodded as Bangerz moved forward, and to their shock, opened the door from the bottom.

Harry shook his head. It was ingenious really. The door was designed to look like it opened outwards. Yet it opened from the bottom.

Bangerz turned to them "Pretty cool eh?" He laughed to himself.

Harry thanked him and sent him to meet with Trode. Harry, Alex and Yangus stared at the tower, before they moved in, the door closing behind them.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

It had taken a while, with many stairs and secret passageways to overcome, but the group now stood in the top room of the tower. Harry was breathing slightly heavily. He had been using his magic to keep away the monsters in the tower. There had been a few strong ones who had gotten by though that they had to fight. He was feeling a little woozy with the drain on his magic.

The room they were in was beautiful. On either side there were three watefalls, and in front of them they could see a statue of a beautiful women, with a waterfall on either side. They walked up to the statue and had a closer look. Yangus moved to look outside and Harry sat down in front of the small pond to relax.

Suddenly there came a soft thumping sound, looking round, the group sotted a red haired girl with pigtails, wearing a white shirt and Black skirt glaring at them. Harry stood up slowly, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You!" She spat at them "I knew you'd be back for the jewels! You killed my brother! Now you'll suffer the same fate!"

She held her hand out, and to the shock of the group, created a powerful ball of magic fire. You could almost feel the magic as it blew like a strong wind, ruffling the girls clothes.

She threw it at Yangus, who yelped and fell back into the water, luckily avoiding it. The second one she threw at Alex, who had to dive out the way, it hit the statue which was engulfed in the magical flames.

Her eyes widened as Harry appeared in front of her in a swirl of red leather. He stood tall and met her stare with his, emerald eyes meeting brown. She was panting slightly, but she didn't back down or flinch. In fact, she seemed to look a little angrier.

"Your fast" She admitted "But I guess you thieves have to be quick on your toes, but you won't get away from me this time"

She held both hand out on her left side, Harry's eyebrows rose as another ball of magic fire appeared, this one almost double the size of her previous ones. The wind was whipping about her more furiously and her magical aura sprang up around her.

_'Hmm she's pretty powerful'_ Harry thought _'But even this low on magic, I should be able to stop that'_

She yelled "Prepare...to...d-"

"WAIT!" Another voice yelled. Harry spotted the girls eyes widening in shock, his own ears tried to home in on where the voice came from. If he wasn't mistaken...it came from the statue.

"Jessica. It's me! Don't you recognise my voice?" Came the male voice again.

The now identified Jessica's eyes widened a little more, and her arms began to shake slightly "A-Alistair?" She called.

Harry winced when he spotted she was loosing control of the spell. Her arms were shaking and she was quickly loosing concintration to stabalise it.

"Stay you spell Jessica, I wasn't slain at their hands" Alistiars voice rang out.

She shook her head slightly "Stay my spell? But it's to late!"

She yelped as it sprang from her hands, the force throwing her back onto the ground. Her eyes widened as it flew towards the boy in front of her.

Harry was vaugely aware of Alex and Yangus shouting out at him, but he needed his concentration. He held his hand out and caught the ball of magic in his hand, before bringing the the other up to grip his wrist. Everyones eyes widened as they watched him. He began to sweat slightly with the effort of taming the wild magic.

Slowly he turned and with a yell threw it out the open window. He fell onto his knee's panting.

Jessica's eyes were wide in shock and amazement. That was her most powerful spell, and this boy had caught it in one hand and redirected it? She shook her head, remembering the voice of her dead brother. She ran up to the statue and stared at it.

"Alsitair? Alistair is it really you?" She called hopefully.

"It's me Jess. You have to listen to me. As do you travellars" He called. Alex and Yangus helped Harry up and walked towards the statue.

"After I died, a part of my soul was allowed to linger in this statue. Even now as I speak to you, the power keeping me here begins to evaporate...time is short."

"Look into the statues eyes...The truth lies within...Hurry!" He called.

They all looked into the red eyes of the statue, before the world around them suddenly warped into a blur of colours. A second later, they saw the room they were in, but the colour of the world was brownish.

"It's a memory..."Harry gasped, causing Alex and Yangus to look at him "This is a memory...watch"

Alistairs voice spoke up "The day I died, the door to the tower was already open. I thought it was strange. So I decided to look around and see for myself. That's when I saw him"

They watched as Alistair in the memory walked into the room, he turned around to look behind him, and suddenly someone appeared.

"Dhoulmagus" Alex growled.

The memory Alistair whirled round, his hand on his sword "Who are you?" He called.

Dhoulmagus continued to smile at him "Such a pity" He called out.

Alistair frowned "Pity? What are you talking about? Who are you? Answer me!"

"Me?" Dhoulmagus called innocently "I am Dhoulmagus. And I was referring to the fragility of human life"

"Fragility? What do you mean?" Alistair asked. He suddenly gasped as he tugged at his sword.

"My...My sword! I, I can't draw my sword" He growled still tugging in it.

"I said: Such a pity. Such a pity, that a shining young star like you should encounter me" Dhoulmagus continued. He suddenly held up his staff, the head of which flashed white.

Alistair seized up, his body trembling as he tried to force his muscles to co-opperate.

"Ngggh! What have you done...to...me...?" He yelled angrily.

Dhoulmagus started walking down the stairs towards him, fazing to the left and right as he made his way down. Soon he stood directly in front of the frozen Alistair.

"Dhoulmagus!...I won't...forget this!" Alistairs spat.

Dhoulmagus grinned "What? You won't forget my name? Your to kind. I shall return the favour, and remember yours as well. Now let us finish this before I feel any more pity"

Dhoulmagus moved forwards and place his arm around the, as if he were hugging him. Suddenly he pulled his sceptre back and stabbed it through Alistair's stomach. The boy gasped in pain and fell down, dieing a moment later.

Dhoulmagus leaned down next to his body.

"It has been an honour making your acquaintance. You may rest assure, your death will not be in vain" He spoke in a low tone of voice.

He straightened back up and began to chuckle. Then laugh. Before the room was filled with the haunting insane laughter of the cursed Jester. The eyes on the bird on top of his staff glowed white again, before he phased out of existance.

The world again disappeared in a whirl of colours, before they were back in front of the statue again.

"And now you have seen what the statue saw, my travelling friends. I don't understand it myself. But it seems the statue of Alexandra has been awaiting your arrival. If the memory of my tale can serve you on your quest, it would bring great releif to my soul"

"My time here is coming to an end. It's time for is to part"

Jessica moved forwards, shaking her head. Tears were falling down her cheeks "No! Alistair! Don't leave me" She cried.

"One last thing Jess" Alistair spoke up "Mother may try to stand in your way, nevertheless. Follow your heart, and do as you must. Farewell, my little sister"

The statue was suddenly enulfed in a soft white light. Small beads of white were floating off the statue before disappearing. Jessica fell to her knee's and began to cry softly, at last mourning the loss of he brother.

"What a tragic affair" A voice spoke up quietly from behind Yangus, who jumped in shock "COR BLIMEY!"

Trode ignore Yangus and continued "There can be no question, this is Dhoulmagus's treachery. It would appear that Alistair also wishes us to bring Dhoulmagus to justice. His sacrifice will not be in vain. Now we have another reason to stop Dhoulmagus's foul reign of terror"

He looked over to Alex, who was still supporting Harry "I shall meet you back at Alexandria, we will spend the night there"

He ran off and dissappeared.

"Yangus, little help here would be good" Alex grunted. After all Harry wasn't exactly light.

Yangus came over and grabbed a hold of him helping him keep steady. Alex began to move towards Jessica.

"Wait" Harry called tiredly "Leave her, she needs time, just get us back to Alexandria. I taught you Evac and Zoom for a reason you know"

Alex nodded and the group moved towards the exit. Just as Alex was preparing jessica spoke up;

"um..." She swallowed slightly before turning away from the group "I really must apologise for my behaviour. We'll talk more later, but I need to be alone by now...I'll talk to you back at the village"

Harry grunted and reached into his bag "Jessica" He called, she turned round and caught the object he threw to her "I trust you know how to use one of them" Harry said. She looked down at the Chimaera wing in her had. It allowed you to warp instantly to somewhere you had already been.

She nodded her head "Yes, thank you"

Harry nodded and motioned to Alex. He moved forward and placed his hand on Yangus and Harry's shoulders. They were surrounded by a golden bubble of light, which disappeared, taking them with it.

Outside Alex quickly used zoom to take them back to Alexandria, where they headed straight for the inn to get some rest.

However, the doorway was blocked by bangerz, who was looking around worriedlly, he spotted the group moving towards him and ran towards them.

"Well? Did you find her?" He spotted the unconscious figure between them and looked more worried "Hey what happened to him? Is he alright?"

Alex nodded "He's fine, just really tired though. Jessica needs some time alone just now, but she promised to come back soon"

Bangerz frowned "Well it's not brilliant, but if she said she was coming back soon she will! Jessica's always kept her word!"

He looked back up and smiled, a genuine smile "Thanks a lot, if it weren't for you guys we wouldn't have even known she was gone! As a thank you, me and Mash put our pocket money together and got you a room in at the Inn"

Alex smiled "Thank you, but we can't let you off doing that now can we?" He fumbled in his bag as he brought out a smaller bag of money, he tossed it to bangerz who looked confused.

"As a thank you" Alex explained "Because of you, we now know where the man we're after is heading, plus I feel guilty you paying your pocket money on us, especially since we have so much anyways"

Bangerz beamed before he ran off, probably home. Yangus and Alex headed into the Inn.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Next morning saw Alex and Yangus awake early. Harry was still asleep and no doubt recovering, they guessed he was just simply tired and nothing more permanent was wrong.

Alex decided to head off to the Albert mansion, having not been there already and he had a couple of hourse to kill before they moved off.

As he made his way upstairs in the large house he spotted the girl from the tower, Jessica, standing across from a women who looked like an older version of her.

Neither of them looked to happy.

Alex turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. What kind of weirdo wore clothes like that? And the guys hair! He just barely held in his laughter!

"Hold on there!" He spoke, Alex's control nearly slipping at the high whiney voice.

"This is a family manner, the lady will attend to you shortly" He turned and walked off, not noticing Alex's huge grin. Ohh if only Yangus had been here right now...

He turned his attention back to the two.

"I'm going to ask you again Jessica" The womens curt voice was laced with anger.

"Are you entirely bereft of compassion? Will you not mourn your own brothers death?"

Jessica sighed and retorted hotly "Not this again! Of course I'm sad! I can't beleive I even have to say it!"

She waved her hand angrily "But all you can think about is tradition and family obligations! I'm talking about avenging his murder!"

The women look indignant "Avenging...?"

She took a step forward and glared at Jessica.

"You will stop this foolishness this instant! you are a young lady! Not a warrior! Do you really think Alistair would have wanted this? You will mourn your brother death like a proper lady! It's our familys way"

Jessica looked indignant now "Out family's way? Who cares about our family's way! I don't ecpect you to beleive me, but Alistair spoke to me! He told me to follow my heart"

She scowled before straightening up "That's why my mind is made up. I don't care about the consiquences. I'm going to make Alistairs murderer pay" She vowed.

Her mother scoffed slightly before folding her arms.

"Very well. It's obvious theres no talking to you. Do as you wish. But..." She glared at Jessica.

"As far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a daughter! I want you out of this house at once!"

Jessica smirked before retorting airily "Fine. I was planning on leaving until you came to your senses anyways, but it's obviously not going to happen"

She stormed off towards the door he guessed was her room, he could see her say something to them and they jumped before moving aside. She marched inside and a couple of moments later returned dressed in different clothes.

Alex definatly wished Yangus was here now. She was wearing a red skirt with what looked like a yellow corset around her stomache, and to his embarrasment, it put more emphasis on her cleavage, which were viewable as the top of her purple shirt was an open one.

She bent down and spoked with the two boys, Alex being to far away to hear. She then stormed up to her mother, said something and left down the stairs.

Alex sighed to himself. Harry and Trode needed to know this.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

"Hmm...I see" Trode murmured.

Alex and Yangus were standing next to the cart. Alex had just finished telling of the encounter he had witnessed. Harry was about somewhere, it was hard to tell.

"Well, there's nothing that we can really do. But we now know where Dhoulmagus is heading. Yangus scouted out the pub and surprisingly found out something useful"

Trode ignored Yangus's cry of "Oy!" but instead focused on the fence of Alexandria. Turning round both Yangus and Alex could only gape at their fellow comrade, who was currently standing on top of the fence and staring out to the South.

He dissappeared in a swirl of red leather, and appeared behind the group.

"He was last seen walking over the oceon towards the Southern continent. We need to get to the nearest Port"

Trode scowled "Ruin my moment and well rehearsed speech in one go will you? How dare you"

Harry smirked "I can't ruin what's not there to ruin in the first place can I?"

Ignoring Trodes sputters of "well I never!" Harry turned to Alex, who was looking at a large map he had gotten from Harry's supply bag.

"Well we're in luck, if we take the path to the right where it forks heading to the tower, a few hours along is Port Prospect, we can catch a ship there"

Harry nodded "Well let's get going while the days still young"

The group nodded before setting off.

**A/N: Christ this is going on forever, for a hobby it sure is eating into my scarcely available time these days. but know I'm trying to keep the writing going on. Next Chap! Sea Monster and Angelo**


End file.
